


【SW】【Kylux】沙丘之子 Child of Dune

by Vendetta_Alexander_Lauren



Category: Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dune Setting, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multi, 写黄如屎, 我写的好烂, 我英语也好烂
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta_Alexander_Lauren/pseuds/Vendetta_Alexander_Lauren
Summary: 开罗人最近发现这个世界似乎出现了一些程序性问题可他并不清楚这是否只是他的幻觉也不知道这些问题到底严不严重





	1. 序言

**Author's Note:**

> 2017/12/14 初稿  
> 2018/01/02 一改  

**他们从墓中爬出**

**似乎打破了时间的诅咒**

**却迷失于混沌的漩涡；**

**每一个预言都终将实现**

**每一个预言都终将被打破。**

**0.**

**凯洛·伦，他知道自己在行走，脚下的“路”是一片轻薄的飘带。不成形的光斑点点。他的眼皮底下还激荡着刺痛了神经的频闪。伦在沉重的头盔里喘着粗气，听见的却只有一片死寂。视野中的黑暗只能持续几秒、却去而复归，永无止境。**

**在忽明忽灭之中，**

**我还在走，**

**躯体，我还能感受到……**

**我的躯体。**

**伦认为这还不算最坏的状况，在“光明”时所见的一切都像科洛桑中心的全息广告，密密麻麻、胡乱堆叠的幻象抽搐，变形，闪烁，不溢满整个视野就决不罢休。他摘下头盔，发现自己被掩埋在这些形态模糊、颜色鲜艳的玩意儿之中。**

**本·索罗，一个遥不可及的女声喊道。**

**小男孩用好奇的眼睛望向远处金黄的山丘，一阵带沙的狂风正沿着山脊席卷而去。隐约中，一个泛白的影子浮出厚重的沙幕。“你失败了。”恍如旧世界苟延残喘后的回声。**

**伦发觉自己在坠落，方才支撑他的飘带无影无踪，他穿过一层层毫无厚度的平面、似乎是记忆、梦境、幻觉或别的什么东西。他感觉眼球中密布的血管因快速交替毫无停息绚烂色彩的刺激而破裂，流出的血液炽热地向四面八方奔涌，一如板结土地的皮肤贪婪地接受它们润。视野里只剩红与黑在纠缠，大片大片的污渍似的不规则形状。他惊慌了，急促地四下张望，仰面，他看见了赫克斯。将军站在遥远的上方，身影透过琉璃似的斑斓碎片、如水波一般荡漾。该死的同伙还在缩小、缩小、直至成为一点……水会争先恐后灌入我向外敞开的一切器官，鼻孔，耳朵，嘴，像一只无孔不入的触手怪物……**

**伦离水面的距离，近到足以看见割破水面的冰刃；远到恰好能避免它们咄咄逼人的突袭。寒意在他的鼻尖打了个旋；下方，更为刺骨的冷寂从彻底的黑暗中张开它的巨口。**

**冰刃，它们真美啊。**

**它们是金色的。**

**他几乎以为自己的耳膜就要破了。**

**但显而易见，你说的问题、找的任何理由，都可笑得很！红发男人暴怒的吼声压过了疗养院内的一切噪声。浓重的过期清新剂味里，令人反胃的便溺臭无可遁形。男人的孩子在逃，他听到狂躁的呼喊和嘶叫，拙劣的模仿动物之声，它们在昏暗浑浊之中下爆炸升起蘑菇云。哔哔声来自红蓝交替的警示小灯，灯光混杂成鬼魅的紫色长线、追赶着那个孩子。**

**棕灰色调将一切染成了泥泞浓稠的恶心模样。长灯发出茶褐色的弱光，横七竖八于之下的病人像蠕虫般扭动，或僵躺如木乃伊。早已淘汰的医用器械过载发出呻吟，锈迹斑斑的表面布满了油渍和突兀的改装零件。**

**“不！”**

**接近出口时，他被一个旧式头盔绊倒。**

**“那人必定来自……”**

**他赶忙摆正头盔，继续向着光奔去。**

**他必定来自沙丘。**

**在水下，赫克斯感到耳边压力骤然减小。似乎刚想到那个预言（或是传说？），身下就产生了一股持续的升力。我一定假死了很久。他想。迷人的金色光点环绕着赫克斯，他看见远处和他同速上升的伦，不像自己，那人丧失了意识，褴褛衣袍在光线变幻的水里极缓地飘舞，飘舞的落魄，毫无光泽的黑发宛如一块了无星月的夜空的碎片，遮掩着伦毫无血色的侧脸。**

**水域渐淡直至最后消失。**

**赫克斯跪坐在地上，而伦在斯诺克脚边挣扎；**

**赫克斯和法斯玛去清理反抗军；**

**伦说自己的记忆被一个幽灵篡改；**

**新共的重要人物一个又一个被谋杀；**

**回声，耳语，呼喊，咆哮。**

**金色亮片以难以忍受的频率从耳朵直钻进大脑，赫克斯和伦都试图保持最后一丝冷静。他们早已习惯凭此表现出威严，即使没有下属在场。微粒移动，产生杂乱的细线，两人几乎能听到交织着缠绕着裹挟在一起的呲呲声。像废弃的垃圾场，伦回想着昏迷前经过的那片土地，它是个梦魇：杂乱，毫不相干，让人困惑的迷彩混杂在一起，就像某个尚未被发掘的古老遗迹；这离奇的一切究竟在启示什么呢。光线陡然转暗，赫克斯淡淡一笑。**

**他们到了斯诺克的王座之前，困惑在空气中蔓延开去。**

**“迷幻的暴动已经停息。”显然等候多时的法斯玛又发出一声不耐烦的叹息。**

**“最高领袖呢？”伦问道。**

**“他不是你们该效忠的人。”**

**“他不在这儿？”**

**“那你在期许谁？”**

**回声擦耳而过，陈灰飞舞，阴风阵阵。**


	2. Chapter 2

那缺乏颜色的三人融化在了黑暗与寂静中。金属质感的呼吸搅乱了死水般的空气。

远处传来凄厉的吟唱，几乎毫无旋律可言。它没多久就渐渐消隐，徒留巨兽低吼似的回音，在无光的深渊中晃荡，如同幽灵。

“我很惊讶，你们竟然都来了。”

一个悦耳的嗓音从王座上方传来，它毫无感情，不带一丝性别色彩。

听上去像某种新型号的礼仪机器人，Hux想；Ren觉得莫名耳熟。

金字塔形的建筑，宏伟，漆黑,猩红纹路繁复，似炙热血液从顶峰淌下。

Ren看不到同行的两人，只能用原力感知到他们的存在。

“你是谁？为何在第一秩序的旗舰上出现？你来此又有何目的？”Hux问。光线渐明，他刚好能看清Ren和Phasma的轮廓，以及薄薄阴影下散发酒红光泽的禁卫军。

“Snoke唤醒了我——一条苟延残喘的阴魂，我不属于你们所处的世界，因而并未闯入你们的领地。”

“Snoke，我的老师，他从未提起过你的存在。”

Ren尽力克制住自己的怀疑，呈现出少有的从容姿态，他控制着面部肌肉的细微收缩，似乎忘记了他还身处黑暗、头戴面罩。

（看来他把你训练的很好。）

耳语在Ren的脑内嗫嚅。

（不，也许我说的过早了。）

Ren耳后一凉。

“我很虚弱，Snoke把我从废墟中释放出来时，我只能依靠智慧生物的潜意识而活。”

（你们的领袖非常渴望古代的西斯之术，就像你一样，好奇的力敏者。）

“所以，我们在某个人的梦境之中？”

“这是Snoke的请求。”

那空洞的语音破碎了，畸变成刺耳的尖叫。地面被震碎，残片胡乱飞舞，反射着千万点动荡的火苗和亿万片混沌的夜空。“Ren，Ren！你见到Phasma没有？”Hux喊道，脚步被狂烈的紫褐色的风硬生生钳住。

“她刚刚消失了？”Ren恍惚道。

（你禁止进入。）

Ren摇了摇头，轻轻地说：“不”。

他向上攀爬，一瞬间，电击穿了他的每一个细胞，他听到遍布银河的无数种哀嚎。

（你的外祖父曾在这里与绝地交锋。）

“我知道。”

（他从来不是真正的西斯。）

麻木退去，剧痛涌来，Ren在通明的平台上艰难地徐行。他的肉体从指间开始销蚀，有机体化为明亮夺目的碎屑，恍如金黄的薄纱。它柔软地融入暖色的灯光，安静地被冷冽的空气吞食。它变成了一双外骨骼般的机械手，锈迹斑斑，丑陋而沉重。

“你在干什么？快点走！”

（留给我们的时间不多了。）

（一阵杂音）


	3. Chapter 3

赫克斯睁开双眼，心跳沉重，阵阵刺痛从大脑深处传来，几乎麻痹了他的手脚。他依旧能清楚地回忆起昨日的梦境，它像蚀刻在芯片上一般嵌入了海马体，着了魔似的一遍又一遍地回放。

他起身时揉着眼眶，发现自己的手在微微颤抖。“联系法斯玛。”他试着调匀呼吸，发现自己甚至还未穿戴整齐。该死，不管了。他皱着眉驱赶了那几个服务机器人。

“长官，有何指示？”

“法斯玛，你昨天睡觉时……你发现

什么异常情况没有？”

“我一整夜在埃塔蒂斯星①执行搜查与清扫任务，没有反叛军的踪迹。”她的嗓音略带嘶哑，“还有什么问题吗，长官？”

“没有，我只是……”

“队长，XI-730小队发现反叛军来袭……”

“抱歉，将军。”

影像消失。

被黑洞吞噬的行星，

超空间相撞，

生物吸收原力场，

他一闭上眼睛，杂糅的宏大画面便涌入脑海，它们交替闪动着，每一帧都超越了他的理解，夺取他所剩无几的精力。赫克斯瞥了一眼时间，很早，他估计能摆脱这藤蔓般交织的千百个幻影。

赫克斯在弑星者毁灭后只见过伦一面。他经过医疗舱，门恰好开了，服务机器人驶入，发出的声音光滑而平稳。这里是歼星舰上最明亮的地方。赫克斯看见远处苍白、流血的躯体被寥寥几束光照的半明半暗，他在痉挛，有如触电一般。赫克斯回想起那段最为糟糕的时光，没找回任何当时的情绪，或者说，当时本就没有任何情绪。事情理所当然地发生：逃离，被召，承受威胁、怒火、原力锁喉，接受更为困难的任务；对于他的同事，他更是麻木不仁。

“仿佛空白将我攫获，在这荒芜的时光里/纵使星光灿烂，我依旧泪流满面/没人听懂我的语言，就如无人能解风之呼号……”

“飞行员，回到你的岗位。”赫克斯沉下脸，角落里忙里偷闲的几人手忙脚乱地立正站齐，脏兮兮的全息仪里，装在水晶共鸣腔内的塞莱吉亚人②依旧在高歌，提列克男女伴着甜美又刺耳的奇异歌声款款起舞，一个小小的“直播”标识围绕着球形影像旋转。

“赫克斯将军，目的地？”

“枯骨号。”

他凝视了一会儿全息仪，上面沾满了指印和细小的粉末。

“才跑过科雷利亚？”

几人点点头。

“很好，你们都被降级了。”

 

一个富含水的星球。

水，一个星球的圣物，在另一个星球，无穷无尽，被肆意挥霍。

死星将它抹除。

它并未被抹除，沙子堆积成丘，沙丘被风吹起，被烈日染成金黄，变成网、包裹住了它。

数个超空间通道被吸入了黑洞、黑洞暴涨将沙星踢到了银河系的边缘，千奇百怪的生物在真空中猎食…科洛桑人…义军…反叛军…我们……血流不止的地方也有清泉涌出，玫红的小溪在沙地中寸步难行，我看着液体迈出的急切而短促的一步，却不知不觉已被吸入风暴之中——顺着那龙卷可以直通地下，穿过漂浮的大陆、沉入深紫的海水，破碎的皮肉从我身旁经过，熔岩里升起的滚烫气泡将一切有机体灼伤；烧焦的芯片绕着我旋转，它们没有气息，缺乏重量、形态凝固为身穿盔甲的死尸，化为绝地幼徒，变为第四式的教学投影……

伦睁开双眼，纹理复杂晦涩的图腾放大着，它底色是夺目的荧光绿；它放大着、放大着，丝毫没有停息的意思。无数颜色缤纷的光针刺向他的瞳孔……

他拼命闭上眼睛，荧光的幻象，幽灵的呼喊。

再次睁眼。

伦盯着黑色天花板，目光简直能把它灼穿。

他让自己漂浮起来、悬停在半空中，他感觉自己的力量在向黑洞的深处流淌，荡然无存——不管是恐惧、愤怒、仇恨或是英勇、愉悦或是移情的能力，一团惨白的雾气横亘于伦的脑海，原力的潮汐？它还在呼唤我吗？它还存在吗？我的一呼一吸向它涌去——没有回应，我该惊慌吗？“砰”，沉闷的一声。他重重摔落在地上，像盲人一样在舱内摸索，黑暗中只有他渐趋平缓的呼吸声和脚步声。紧接着加入了金属与硬物相撞的噪音。

有谁在窥探我，夺去或屏蔽我的天赋。

自舱门的狭小接缝间、目力难及的死角、窗外幽深的太空中、甚至大脑里某段几近消失的记忆里，一种冷冽的目光凌厉地洞穿所有的阻碍，监控着他的一举一动。他咀嚼着突如而来的惊惶，我……对它如此熟悉。

完成你的净化，

狂沙将席卷这片土地；

双日会变得黯淡无光，

只因野火复燃，

那宏伟的烟雾阿

吸收了腐朽的偏执与傲慢。

轻吟缭绕在他的耳畔，他遥望着本·索罗举起蓝色的光剑。天行者怅然若失的面庞消逝在废墟之中。须臾间，他又站在了一座不高的沙丘上，下方就是天行者的故居。黄昏已至，背后便是他看过无数次的双星日落。本的师父在玩耍的幼徒和嘻笑的青年武士里穿梭，篝火把面庞照亮。欢欣在下方流动，他的眼前浮现出一张张笑靥。

一片影子风一般撩动本的衣襟，“时机未至。”

一个无性的声音贴着伦的后颈嘶嘶而过，“时机未至。”

“够了。”伦声音很轻，却如同野兽的低吼。他全身因肌肉绷紧而颤抖，一阵杂乱无章的脆响后，有什么东西似乎被惊醒了。一只崭新的十字光剑径直飞入他的手心。它一开始喷出浅蓝色的光焰，持剑的手渐渐攥紧，蓝光被利落地剥离，舱室里被涂满了猩红的颜色。

 

这是我瞎编的星球大家不要在意。。。

旧正史里一种比较奇特的生物，详情见：http://www.starwarsfans.cn/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=31


	4. Chapter 4

伦站在舰桥之上，至高无上号依旧在超空间中飞行。窗外，扭曲的星光像树木的根系，盘结成一缕缕不规则的亮线。

“长官，最高领袖的指示。”他没有接过那份资料，而是居高临下地打量这位身形瘦小的军官。她低垂着头，帽檐遮住了她的面目“抬头。”她顺从地昂起下巴。这张脸曾在所有沙漠行星上以无数种形式出现：古井中无风而现的水纹，沙漠中瞬时凝固的风沙，白昼烈日下的海市蜃楼、晚上寒月旁的浩瀚群星……它们乐此不疲，只为绘出同一个人的肖像。冥冥中，异像微弱如将死之人的呼吸，却日复一日，年复一年、几个世纪都未曾消逝。

“你从未在塔图因以外出现。”

她面无表情地摇了摇头。

“斯诺克在哪里？”

“你希望他在哪里。”

她的语气里总算掺了点情感，嘲讽化为她嘴角的一丝微颤。

伦的眼睛突然失焦，又猛然闪过一丝寒光。

“伦武士团，他们效忠于斯诺克，还是效忠于我？”

“你。”

她直视着他，伦感觉面具荡然无存。她觉察到伦的退缩，金黄眼眸中赤焰只燃烧得更旺。

“阿奇托上的两人如何处置？”

“你，独自面对。”

他艰难地点头，僵硬地接过数据板、目送着她远去。周围指示灯亮灭的频率平缓地让人安心，而操控仪发出的细微声响轻柔又催眠。

“流浪者。”仅仅这三个字。

 

枯骨号歼星舰，未知空间

“安东尼亚上校？”

科学家被埋在一堆令人费解的公式和过于复杂的图表之中。杂乱而抽象的线条里只有一个BB-8轮廓称得上直观。“这小东西真是让人着迷。多么善良而愚蠢，就像它们的主人” 他喃喃自语，完全忽略了他的副官。

“安东尼亚上校？”

副官又问了一遍，科学家疲倦地抬起头。

“赫克斯将军前来询问丹尼尔计划的进展情况。”

“我早就知道了，不过谢谢你的提醒”安东尼亚摘下全光谱可视化眼镜，露出布满血丝的双眼，目光恍惚而呆滞。

“上校，恭喜你们团队破解了所有反叛军机器人的和平协定。”赫克斯接受了副官仓皇的行礼，“这是一个伟大的转折，很快，丹尼尔计划将让反叛军渣滓毁于它们最忠诚的伙伴上，”

“不，我们还有一个难关没有处理，让您失望了。”

“嗯？”赫克斯斜睨安东尼亚，他浅灰色的小眼睛里只有光线的直白反射。

“所有的机器人都是基于同一种学习模式构建的，如果我方的机器人接触了叛军的那些……它们就会学习到反抗人类的好处，也会把矛头转向我们。

“目前，还没有技术能从学习模式层面既阻断机器人间的交流，又能保证它们快速更新的进行。所以，唯一的的办法就是将军队撤回，以免受机器人暴动的影响。”

“全部人员撤回，最短多少时间？”

“3个标准日。我不建议，这么做势必会引起新共的怀疑，也有可能暴露我们的坐标。”

“安东尼亚上校，机器人计算机可不是唯一一个在发展的部门，来自特种加密部门的桑特上校早前向我展示了一种全新的加密技术的试验结果，真是让人大开眼界。”

科学家缓缓站起，“我不会辜负您的，我只会做得更好。”

“在所有第一秩序的所有军队撤回之后，领袖斯诺克会给予你们应得的赏赐。”赫克斯拍了拍安东尼亚的肩膀“我会着重提及你的功绩。”

“谢谢长官。”科学家的语音不再空洞遥远。

 

“来自赫克斯将军的加急命令：所有在已知空间服役的人员、机器人和船舰，立即撤离，回到（加密坐标###）与旗舰会合……·”

法斯玛叹了一口气，她回头看了看那几个无所事事的风暴兵，发觉自己想把他们甩在这颗鸟不拉屎的星球。在巡洋舰上，她看着广袤的荒原一点点缩小，她还记得生长在那里的埃塔狐尾草，它们有无毒的清香；西北偏西面格林多-法瓦尔平原区刮来的强劲风暴夹杂着粉紫的矿物飘带，这埃塔蒂斯特产徒有耀眼的外表、只能做富豪的消遣品。

格林多-法瓦尔！

格林多-法瓦尔！

土著在被屠宰前喊道。

她想起当时的场面，不禁嗤笑两声。

“流浪的死神，我根本没那么可怖。”


	5. Chapter 5

“拉度斯”号巡洋舰

 

机库中一片忙碌，波和他的战友们正在以最快的速度穿戴制服、检查设备。“哇——咿”BB-8急匆匆地赶来，兴奋地嘟囔着什么。“慢点，小家伙...嗯？”他紧锁的眉头舒展，之后粗眉在惊愕中上扬，“什么？你确定？”他一路随着BB-8跑回了指挥室。窗外，偌大的太空里只有钻石版的群星在闪耀；每一个监控人员的屏幕上都是一片空白。飞船甚至已经自动退出战斗警戒模式。他不敢相信自己亲眼所见，又向莱娅将军走去。

“我亲眼看到他们撤离，诡异透了。”她斜倚着战略指挥台而坐，一手撑着脑袋。高度紧张后的松懈使她的倦意无可隐藏。“一切发生的太突然了。”

“这或许是个陷阱？”

（小心！莱娅。）

撕裂恒星的黑暗之力，它永远躲藏在飘摇的浓雾之中；她用源自自己的光亮扫过那片不化的混沌，巨影、正在生长的巨影。她看到绝望，它们是扑面而来的黑水。

（卢克！）

她知道为时已晚，浪潮毫不犹豫地将她抛起，复而卷入水底，就像毁坏一个玩具。她的脊背狠狠撞到了底下的礁石，在溺水的边缘，她看到卢克的机械手，它蒙上了一层白花花的影，在晃动中愈变愈小。

（握紧——不要放…）

弃。

莱娅闭上双目，微微颔首。波见她沉默良久，似乎在凝神养息。

第一秩序的撤离并未给任何人带来解脱感；相反，不祥的预感在所有人的体内膨胀。“谁他妈知道他们去了哪里？”“我们连追踪他们的玩意儿都没有。”“也许可以指望一下我们安插的间谍？”“我觉得他们都死在了弑星者上，妈的。”“大能也保佑不了叛军了。”通讯员间骚动阵阵。

“外环发来回复，第一秩序的军队在陆续撤离。而中心和中环的联系人表示：第一秩序的所有军队都撤离完毕。”

“波，在搞清他们在耍什么花招前，切忌轻信他人。”她缓了一会，继续道：“第一秩序的渗透可能比我估计的还要严重。”

“遵命，将军。您会派我去查清楚…”

她眯了下眼睛，微笑着打断他：“你不适合这项任务，波。你该在恰当的时机去接我们的老朋友，而他们不会等太久的。”

 

“枯骨号”歼星舰

法斯玛拜访了测试技术研发区的移情研究部门，在获得许可之前，她可没少和赫克斯唇枪舌剑。

        “……你接下来肯定要和我谈FN-2187，我没说错吧？那可是你亲自训练的精英小队。”他故意把“精英”一词拖的特别长。

        “赫克斯将军，容我说：这小队之前可一直和您的普通队伍一起战斗，而且，所有人都‘通过’了老版本的移情测试。”

        辩论就是这样结束的。

        在提及移情研究时，不仅只有赫克斯（或其他高官）难以启齿，事实上，这项研究在整个第一秩序的声誉都不太好。一般人说这算是伪科学，更有人把它视为与巫术等价的玩意，甚至有传言称该区的研究员都是精通读心术的黑暗面力敏。这些论断在法斯玛看来简直啼笑皆非，她亲眼目睹过研究员是怎样的一批可怜虫。

        她进入了测试技术区，这里还是老样子，每层最显眼的地方都悬浮着经典光雕相位测试图，索龙1:1全息雕像后是通往战略模拟部的大门；机械测试部门旁贴着一张著名的动态涂鸦：B1机器人以n种方式死亡后，被打上了一个“禁止”的符号；还有武器测试部（影视科普书《那不是月亮》）、战舰性能部、乱七八糟各种部……啊，到了。她记得上一次来时，还是奉布伦多尔•赫克斯之命。

        这里的配置较之其它部门都旧得很，不细看就能感受到杂乱与衰败。寥寥数十人似乎被遗忘在了充斥着压抑的垃圾堆中，这场景让法斯玛想起偶然一瞥看到的反叛军基地内部。但反叛军中总有洋溢着希望的愚蠢笑脸，而他们的面部神经却和老化的机器人电路一道僵化迟钝了。

       只有一件漂亮的小东西除外，它躺在洁净、打着柔光的防尘水晶罩里，任凭谁都能一眼看出它便是新的移情测试器。

        “研究员克勒弗德。”

        瑟瑟缩缩的中年男子连忙跑了过来，听罢法斯玛的来意后，他沉默许久。

        “长官，她只是样品，”他手忙脚乱地调出《新品问题清单III》，“您看，不完善的地方太多了。”他那仓鼠脸上的小眼睛目光躲闪，脸上的肥肉不住抖动。

        “我们用尽一切办法节省，但还是资金短缺。过量的信用点花在了军事……”

        他欲言又止，停下等法斯玛发话，眼神戒备。

       “克勒弗德，你是个识相的人，当年多亏你帮我拿到了布伦多尔和卡迪纳尔的测试结果。”

        “帮助您是我的荣幸。”他语气谦恭近乎于谄媚。

        她继续打量着研究员，在头盔里，她缓缓露出微笑。

       “你的尽职又一次让我印象深刻，可是军令难违，三周内，第一秩序所有人员都必须接受新的移情测试。”

        克勒弗德面露难色，他狠狠咬着嘴唇：“我感激您和最高领袖的重视，必将完成任务。”

 

          法斯玛还未走出研发区，赫克斯的全息像就直接冲入她的视野。她长叹一口气，“我在枯骨号TE区，和你不过两个区之隔。”

“那好，去WEA区隐蔽室，你、我还有伦需要一次紧急谈话。最高领袖斯诺克——在我们即将赢得对反叛军的全方位胜利时刻，他无影无踪。”

“别把话说的太早，他们有两个绝地。”

“这倒提醒了我，某位天行者还是本·凯洛·索罗的舅舅。”

赫克斯翻了个白眼，嘲讽道。他一边走一边腹诽科学官员对枯骨号进行的改建。

“你在哪里？斯诺克呢？他不是说要完成你最后的试炼么？”

“我还在至高无上号上，来自黑暗面的影告诉了我所有关于最高领袖的线索。这大概就是最后的训练，只凭原力的指引回溯到源头。”

“那他是否对军事行动留下什么指示？”法斯玛问，而赫克斯轻笑了两声。

“没有……按照他的旨意，赫克斯暂时接管…”影像受到干扰，沙沙的金属质感的声音含混不清，几乎无法分辨单词。

赫克斯的目光从伦的头盔滑向法斯玛的头盔，他眯着眼，一边的嘴角略微上吊，像只狐狸。伦和法斯玛不得不把它们摘下。

“现在好多了，凯洛·伦，重复一遍刚才的话。”

“你将暂时接管军队。”伦语气阴沉。

赫克斯感觉喉结处受到压迫，就像有个小夹子夹在了上面。他故作姿态地咳了两声，说道：“你一直在至高无上号上研究线索，没做任何不当之事？”小夹子变成了渐渐收紧的绳索，他有些喘不过气，但还是从容不迫地应付着。

伦只是点点头，“梦境，不辨性别的声音，我相信你们被这些荒诞的幻觉缠绕。”

法斯玛警觉地抬起双眸，赫克斯脸上的轻蔑黯淡下去。

（流浪者、格陵多-法瓦尔，至于我，牠什么都没说…）

出乎意料的，她和他顺从地接受了伦试探着伸出的思维触手。他们能感觉到一股陌生的、流体般清凉、光滑的力量深入大脑，不急不缓，优雅地寻找着渗入潜意识的裂纹。

（你们得相信牠。）

我听到了他低沉的嗓音，它带来前所未有的柔和、像是一片晨雾似的纱，笼罩上最为惨淡的记忆；而那纤细而强韧的藤蔓小心翼翼地避开了川流不息的短期记忆网，所经之处唯留平静。我…不，是我们。他怎有这种力量将三人联系？

（很好，我就要到了。）

“死星沉没之地？”法斯玛说。

我感到海风从面颊拂过，赏落日西沉，多么惬意。

“这颗海洋星球？它平平无奇。”赫克斯说。

我看到连理树横跨大河而缠绕，以惊人之速生长。

（岩洞？为什么是这里？）

邪神，魔鬼和旧世界的怨灵驾驶着恐惧、愤怒与仇恨的战车向我驶来，而我手无寸铁。

凯洛·伦生硬地切断了三人的联系，过后，他的全息像也无影无踪。赫克斯支撑不住、沉重地跪在地上；法斯玛靠墙勉力支撑，她浅蓝色的双眼中恍惚地反射出深紫的漩涡，在狂野的怒流中，千万片冰凌熠熠闪光。赫克斯挣扎着站起，他闻到被雨水冲刷过的新鲜苔藓味，

他看到蜥头蝙翼的怪鸟从黄藻海中抓起一串白花花的骨头；赫克斯跑出隐蔽室，步履凌乱，耳边仍存急促的等离子体相撞的声音。

（请给我指路……）

强光刺得赫克斯睁不开眼，我何时到了户外？他环顾四周，熟悉的暗色通道几乎化为乌有，脚下是铁锈色的沙滩。粘稠的幻想和稀薄的实景在赫克斯的视野中融合。

他艰难地说服自己，所见是香料过敏后产生的幻觉，继而迅速离开科研基地。一道又一道的狭长天桥，一条接一条的幽深甬道。他恍若回到童年时分，父亲的侦察机器人像恶魔，尾随他追过无数个门、无数个通风管道；唯一不同之处在于：机器人可以被甩掉，而幻觉如影随形。“就快到了。”他喃喃自语，冷汗从手心渗出。


	6. Chapter 6

赫克斯等待了漫长的几秒，门开了，他冲进去。

没跑几步，他就踉跄地刹住。“这他妈是……”眼前所见是如此陌生，将军疑惑地向后瞧了一眼，舱门的确是第一秩序的风格；不过，它镶嵌在纳布特色的高门中、像一块不和谐的深色补丁。

你想在这里寻找熟悉感带来的安慰吗，蠢货，这对你的幻觉减轻没有丝毫帮助。

他觉得自己十分可笑，于是无所顾忌地向里走去。单调的起居舱室被替换成了一间优美的穹顶式建筑，遥望天顶，H.B.欧利亚绘制的仿古油画华丽无比，珍贵的油彩随光线的变幻、恍若荡漾的河水，泛着迷人的色泽。约莫几百根造型各异、雕琢细腻的悬浮晶灯在头顶与穹下的空间中悠悠摆动；斑斓明艳的彩色“碎片”便是折射作用的杰作，它们似烟花，盛大而辉煌地从上方落下，却从未触及地面。

支撑天顶的立柱由复杂的五部分组成，每一对对称立柱都不相同。它们以高大植物为基，向上依次是珍禽异兽、人类或类人种族、武士和难以理解的古老图文。赫克斯大略的看了两眼，发现自己只识得个别。错综交织于宏伟立柱空隙的天桥薄如飘带，不知它们两端通往何方；而从天桥之上挂下的长纱无风而动，光斑掠过纱面，之上扭曲的图案便略镀金光、若隐若现。

赫克斯走的速度越来越慢，可他还是到了前廊的终点。他此时面对一张巨大王座的背部，它和地面都是黑濯石的材质，也是同样的不加雕刻、外形凌厉。他绕着这庞然大物慢慢走，手指轻触王座粗糙的表面，隐约中听到了熟悉的嗓音。

他转到了王座的正面，凯洛·伦倚扶手而坐，法斯玛面对着他屈腿半卧。两人都一丝不挂，懒洋洋的，松松垮垮的被子层层叠叠，宛如风暴过后海上的浪潮或天边的流云，横陈在他们苍白而健美的裸体上下。“我不知道你们也会……”赫克斯低头，忍不住轻笑。“或许这是我们唯二的共同点了，阿米蒂奇。”法斯玛慵懒地压低声线，在赫克斯的记忆中，她的面目已经模糊不清，所以当她侧着头正视他时、他不由自主地战栗。那张鲜活的椭圆脸，富有光泽的金发和闪烁浅蓝色眼眸——很难把这些和那套冰冷的战甲联系起来。他把视线移到一旁的武士上：伦平日的阴沉稍稍褪去，不过依旧毫无笑意。他就像自己的头盔一样，黑暗却无可隐藏。

他又欣赏起法斯玛的肉体，它被积年累月的高强度运动塑造的无比强健，挺拔的乳房被一片玫红的绸带抹上血色。目光随着必现的肋骨和腹肌一路下滑，她的私处恰好被柔软的淡黄毛发覆盖，大腿根部也被映上蜜色的光泽。“凯洛·伦，你期待的家伙到了。”

她抬起两条长腿，作势要跳下王座，“不，你最好留下。”近距离听，伦的声音还是让赫克斯有些不习惯。无形的灵巧双手迅捷地脱去赫克斯的大衣、腰带、制服和内衣，而后随意地扔在一边。赫克斯长舒一口气，像被解开了束缚似的。

王座显得有些拥挤了，将军和武士离得很近，他熟悉他的宽厚的肉体，知道他每一条敏感带所在。赫克斯熟练地跨坐在伦已经卧下的躯体上，用湿润的舌尖轻挑他干涩的嘴角，他们双颌微触，唇边尽是对方的一呼一吸。赫克斯品尝着那口气中的温暖，它携带的除了主人的暗哑气息，还有其他什么成分、令他陌生的或感到畏惧的成分。“流浪的天行者？”他向伦耳语道，絮语像纤长的羽毛扫过伦的耳廓，他在赫克斯的身下轻颤了两下，而后任他单薄的胸膛贴合上了自己丰满的胸肌，乳头承受了那尚算温柔的压迫。

（流浪者可以是任何东西，将军，它只是一个形象称号。）

潮红色的暖流从锁骨一直向下游走,沿着腹股沟汇聚到了相触的性器。“你很累。”赫克斯苍白瘦长的手指节已泛起点点粉红，它抚过伦瘦削的面颊，顺着浅浅的伤疤越过他深邃的眼窝、深入了那凌乱不堪的乌黑卷发中。“真是诡异。”伦闷声嘟囔了一句。手指穿过柔滑浓密的长发，在发梢如白鸟一般久留；那股若有若无的瘙痒感，不论多少次，都让赫克斯无比迷恋。“我算开了眼界。”法斯马在附近的朗声大笑，却像从天外传来。

伦渐渐坐起，双臂环住赫克斯的腰肢。他们舌吻，以暴烈而无声的方式在对方的肉体上留下性爱的痕迹，咬痕、抓挠或者摩擦后发红皮肤。他们手指相缠又迅速分开，肢体即将黏连时又远远避开。他们本非情人，只是在发泄自己难以言喻的情绪。两颗心的跳动愈发急促，频率趋于相同。闪着贝母光泽的长缎本搭在武士雕塑般的大腿上，屡经波折后横亘在了将军小腹上；最后被粗野地抛掷到王座的一角，一次次的翻覆让它变得皱皱巴巴。

几滴津液溅到了乱糟糟的布上。

“你只是想玩玩，对吗？一如既往地……”赫克斯气喘吁吁地昂起头，似笑非笑地向望着伦。伦从赫克斯肩上垂下的双臂，手已从后者的男根处退回到柔软的腹部，在肚脐的周围徘徊。将军迎上了战士的一个轻啄般的吻，过后，他和武士都惊诧地看着对方、之后又瞥向金发女人。

“你非要在这时讨论公事么？”法斯玛说。

宫殿里的一切都变成诡异的半透明状，华美的氛围蒙上了一层阴影。伦好像察觉到了什么，他琥珀色的双眼变成了黑色。赫克斯和法斯玛开始互相爱抚。在伦看来，他们之间的氛围异常古怪。她把他的一头红发彻底揉乱，而他玩弄着她的长颈和耳垂。

“他见到了那个女孩。”法斯玛对赫克斯耳语。

“她会来找……”赫克斯的问话被一个深吻打断。

“看到那些乱闯的鬼画符吗？它们从天桥的长纱上跑了下来。”他点点头，对着那张极近的严肃面庞，他露出震惊的表情。

四周的环境又变得黯淡了，昂贵的艺术品像即将消逝的鬼魂、更为透明。赫克斯皱眉：他又听到了悠远的“嗡嗡”声，像光剑挥舞时的音效。

天顶上的油画，存在于潜意识中，无人能懂的古籍；还有西斯的对决？

三人原来是躺在赫克斯熟悉的矮旧床上。浓郁的香料味从床下汩汩流出、充斥了整个舱室。光线变得无比吝啬，“我们还没完呢。”赫克斯对匆匆穿戴衣物的伦武士说。

“牠在催促我。”

他没做更多解释。

“你已经对香料上瘾了。”

法斯玛像在自言自语。


	7. Chapter 7

（你的力量日渐强大，不过总会辜负我的期望。）

伦动身去马拉科前曾期望牠再次附身某人。有几天，他用所有的精力使感官变得敏锐，在浩大的舰队里像幽灵一般寻觅。最后，他等到的却是与蕾伊的“重逢”，她向他伸出手，目光流转着怜悯和希冀；他取下手套时，内心如同在风暴与旋涡中动荡的小船，几乎被撕裂、被抛向无底的深渊。

触碰时，他看到的不仅是拾荒者的记忆，还有一个个不怀好意的混沌漩涡，像扁盘状的星系在时间之网的所有节点闪耀、转动。未来之境从未如此模糊。

他看到死星残片在淡青天际似斑斓的流星划过，带着蓝绿的火焰坠入蒂斯诺埃的紫海。

这时，天行者闯进了他们的视线。

 

枯骨号歼星舰

安东尼亚上校和他的团队度过了艰难的一周，几乎每天，赫克斯都会派专人来检查“丹尼尔计划”的进展。好在一切都很顺利，机器人的暴动从核心世界烈火一般蔓延到外环，间谍们接连发来捷报。可他不敢掉以轻心、他机器一般的大脑里有一盏永远闪烁的红灯。

“……赫特空间的起义也已接近尾声，查获虚假情报15件，叛逃份子40余人，名单如下：……已被就地枪决……”赫克斯听着技术人员的简要陈述，快速浏览着报告。这个计划着实花费不菲，却对得起它的价格，不像弑星者基地。他想到一瞬间蒸发的无数信用点，内心一紧。“恭喜了，卓越的…”“将军，武士凯洛·伦已经离开无畏舰，正在前往马拉科的途中。”

“上校。”他向安东尼亚点头致意，迅速离开了。

“很好，等等……；”他轻挑右眉,“马拉科？”

“什么意思，长官？”

一片密密麻麻的古语在浅碧薄纱中围成了一张抽象的方图。

“没什么，继续跟踪。”

他不知道这段幻象来自伦还是法斯玛，又一次，它突如其来地闯入将军的头脑而后匆匆消逝。旧床的底下没有科雷利亚香料，他莫名其妙想到。

“你对香料上瘾了。”一句谎言。

 

迷茫夺走了他犀利的神色，赫克斯手足无措地坐在办公桌前，面对着前方无言的黑暗，飞虫似的小字静静出现。

“在银河帝国的死星资料库备份里搜寻，关键字——”

茫茫的金色海洋，叫喊被沙尘暴的啸叫湮没。

“沙子或沙漠星球”

他抹了抹额头上并不存在的冷汗，潮水向他涌来，巨浪滔天、宏伟而骇人的哗声震聋了他的耳朵。此后是一段真空般的死寂。搜寻结果令人失望。

“关键字：流浪。”

0条记录。

他接下来试了很多词，连“吟游诗人”都用上了，没有一条线索。在死星二号的备份中，他也一无所获。“看来，要么是叛军间谍删除了这些，要么‘流浪者’根本不是一个计划。”他闭上眼睛，“回忆是无效的”，一串古标准语在一片漆黑中发红发热。

赫克斯猛然睁开双眼，牠？

他关掉了投影，长久地凝视前方的一片黑暗，没有字。他又闭上双眼，没有提示。“幽灵”和它的同伙在和我玩捉迷藏。他临近愤怒，甩手离开了自己的舱室。

远在已知空间的机器人暴动几近失控，赫克斯不得不延长大部分舰队待在“安全区”的时间。

 

阿奇托

“你和凯洛·伦产生连接，这件事发生了几次？”

“3次？5次？他有两次在梦境中出现。”

“那不是梦境。”

绝地大师的面色逐渐变得铁青，他大步走出简陋的石砖屋，蕾伊几乎要小跑着跟上他的步伐。

“树？它怎么好像被烧焦了。”

“有股力场在折磨、腐化和蚕食它的残躯。”

“这么久了，我一直以为他活着！”卢克手掌一挥，古籍悉数到了他的臂弯中。蕾伊发现书本也在迅速地老化：封面剥落、边角卷曲毛糙，字迹渐渐模糊成一团团的黑影。“不——”他翻到那一页时，什么都不剩了。

“他是谁？”

“连接你们的东西？我不想提。”他精疲力竭地坐下，周围的树皮已然是灰烬的颜色，失去了原来温润的光泽。

蕾伊向树洞之外张望，天际晴朗无云。光线甚至有些刺眼。她眯起双眼，想起了什么，转向卢克。

“今天我没有见到看护者。”

“为什么我会在这时看到你？”

蕾伊仿佛石化了几秒。“还有卢克·天行者大师。”伦的声音越来越低沉而不可闻，他盯着卢克，眼神几乎带有挑衅的意味。

“本？”她试探地呼唤伦。

“别用死者的名字。”他转头时，蕾伊看清了他燃烧中的狂热目光，她不由得向后退去。

“凯洛！”卢克威严地向伦走去，无视后者脸上愈加猖狂的笑容。

“绝地最后的遗产也失传了，大师。”

“我不认为它们有多重要，几千年前的古物，只有考古学家会把这摊废物视作珍宝。”

“是吗？我的老师。”两个伦武士异口同声道。


	8. Chapter 8

机器人暴动发展的速度远超新共的想象，一个又一个星球被紧急隔离，对“野火”的蔓延却没有丝毫作用。仅仅几天时间，银河系大部分平民都成了奴役，很多人无法接受曾经最信赖的伙伴扭转过头来对付他们；而走私犯们的飞船则成了老化旧型号和崭新试验品角逐和内斗的战场。政客被高智型号一一标记为：危险，他们要么被干脆的杀害，要么被当做人质囚禁，没被抓到的成了全银河系的通缉犯。

抵抗组织最后一丝气息也被瘟疫一般的叛乱所驱散，通过全息网络和超空间传播的病毒没有放过偏僻的德卡。灾难降临之时，清晨才掳走丛林中的一丝薄雾。莱娅将军刚送走一批间谍兵，她站在传感塔之下，目送着他们消失在迷蒙的天际，露水润湿了她灰白的眉睫。

她在沉思时听到一声惊叫从机库传来——这是暴力游戏的开端。

“波·达默龙？”她有些好气，摇着头向机库走去。不出所料，就是那莽撞的飞行员——然而，BB-8却没有像以前一样粘着他。

波动，狂热，传染。

“飞行员，你的机器人呢？”

“它袭击了我！像个没装配中枢情感控制电路的疯子。”

他的脸上写满了焦虑和孔惧，“将军，我根本阻止不了它，它现在到处乱跑，我从来没见过它这么疯魔。”

“你为什么不把它关掉？”莱娅的嘴角似乎在颤抖，“按理它不应该接触……”

“我试了很多次，一开始可以，后来就关不掉了，像中了某些病毒或……”

“病毒？”

她若有所思看着波。

“我已经有78个标准时没接到内环的消息，中环56时，外环49时，几十个连线都是突然断掉的。告诉我BB-8是什么时候失灵的？”

波低头看着自己的脚尖，然后抬起头：“56时前，我跟据你的计划为潜入小队扫除障碍。”

“那一切都解释的通了。机器军团就是一秩第二个杀手锏。”

波露出难以置信的表情。

“全组织无机器人撤离，警告：看到机器人，不论是否正常、一律彻底销毁。”莱娅朝通讯器说。

“不，您不必做的那么极端，我也许能把它们修好……”

她向波露出遗憾的表情，“恐怕你永远失去了BB-8。”

“对不起，我的大意葬送了整个抵抗组织的机器人。”他的语调沮丧而恍惚，“只希望能定位到一秩舰队，否则卢克和蕾也帮不了我们。”

这不是你的错，她想开口，却发现愧疚将她淹没。

我终究不是卢克。在情感的魔鬼前只能屈服，跪下。

“哦，还有，芬恩恢复的怎么样了？”

“你自己去看吧。”

“等等，我们定位到了天行者。”

“什么？”

“凯洛·伦发来的信号，绝地和他的徒弟位于阿奇托星球的一处岛屿。”

赫克斯以为自己听错了，“他不是已经到了马拉科么？”

“这……”技术人员也露出不解的表情，“伦武士希望我们去支援他。”

现在可不是玩恶作剧的好时机，怪物。将军双臂在胸前架起，咬了一下下嘴唇，你最好禀报的是实情。“那就派两艘复兴级去。”

“嗯？”他讶异的看了看赫克斯，紧接着传达了命令。

您不觉得有些大动干戈？技术员的表情像是这样问。

“领袖斯诺克已经向我们警告了天行者的危险程度。”

他低头看着手腕上的定位信标，“马拉科”依旧顽固地闪烁着。

 

“楚伊！R2！准备好，旅程会很有些颠簸。”

伍基人向蕾伊叫唤，/卢克大师呢？你劝劝他…/

“不，他很执拗——R2？”

R2激动地左摇右摆、发出尖叫，“第一秩序的歼星舰？你也许糊涂了……”

“哦。”

蕾伊望向遥远的地平线，黄昏已至，暮色愈加深沉。海天相交处的一线火之上是两个不断放大的崎岖黑影。赤阳的圆满形状以肉眼可见的速度被它们分割。

“快点，楚伊，我们去接卢克。”

她启动千年隼号时手忙脚乱，惊惧从未如此强烈地控制她的机体。当他们起飞时，视野中歼星舰灰压压庞然躯体已无比清晰。/我们救不了他。/楚巴卡一只手无比遗憾地搭在蕾伊肩上，“我们还有机会，一点点的希望……”她的声音渐低，听上去根本没有底气。/我很抱歉。/他是个奇迹，对吧，我们眼里的绝境对他来说只不过…她摇头，似乎为自己不成熟的想法而羞愧。

她强迫自己直视外部，红色激光束似暴雨一般倾泻在小岛上。

伴着楚巴卡的嚎叫，她猛然调转方向，径直向刚刚与卢克分别的地方飞去。决心驱赶走了方才肆虐的恐惧，千年隼与无数条蛇一般散发恶意的光束擦身而过，在离目的地还有几米的空中，蕾伊强行打开了舱门。

卢克没有注意到蕾伊的呼唤，千万闪烁的红箭已迫近眉睫，他依然不为所动。衣袍在他的身后高高飘起，宛如动荡海面上阵阵波涛。它们包裹着的消瘦躯体，和不断迫近的宏伟舰船相比，如同一颗褐色沙粒。

时光仿佛被冻结。

一根接一根，先是卢克鼻尖的那束，然后是其后盾牌大小的一片、再而是大块的、致命“红穗”组成的田野，它们仿佛按照舞曲的旋律悠悠停驻。满天流星纷纷乱乱的样子定格在那里，也似秋日漫山红松针叶飘落之景。

唯余飒飒风声。

卢克望向他的徒弟，蕾伊呆站在悬浮飞船伸出的斜板上。

“我改变主意。”他浓密的眉毛紧皱在一起，她能感受到他逐渐紧绷的意志散发出呈指数增长的能量，那决堤的洪流便是一支无形的军团，在激光束、离子炮、高能射线的丛林中踏碾过无数个场的干扰，她感受到一个缜密联结的全体向不堪一击的星舰回击，多么强大、多么美丽。她几乎要欢呼。摧毁！摸索着复杂能网交叉相触的方式，蕾伊听到一种蓬勃有力的韵律——它化为一团躁动的火焰，却乖乖融入了她的血液。

绝地大师跳上千年隼号，眼角闪过一分战栗。蕾伊光顾着露出梦游般的崇拜神色。

 

“无法操控？！那么多人就…”

“赫克斯将军，你为什么就不相信那个邪教老头把引擎都关掉了，你明明全程都在分析战况直录！”

“汇报战舰状况”

“98%完整度。”

“他比我想的有人情味。”

“什么意思？”

“别想偷懒，回到岗位！”

“他们乘着那坨垃圾逃走了。”

“马拉科，不……蒂斯诺埃。”

对面的人愣了几秒。

“死星I号沉没的地方。”赫克斯急躁地抹了一下头发。

“您怎么就能确定呢？”

“伦武士之前在绝地住处显形过，他们一定会按原力的轨迹找到凯洛·伦。”赫克斯的声音险些高亢到失真。最高领袖在上，我都说了些什么蠢话。

对方不出意料的露出半信半疑的神色。

将军默默关闭了通话。没有斯诺克，他根本赢不了；军队救不了伦武士团，我们操控不了奇迹。

而该死的绝地渣滓可以。

赫克斯坐在桌前，双手十指交握抵着额头。一如既往的冥思苦想状。他觉得舱门开启的噪音从来没有这么大，随之是金属摩擦碰撞之声伴着沉重的脚步声。

“不要再玩迷奸游戏了，亲爱的法斯玛。”他起身向她迎去。

“哦？我只是发现了一项有趣的科技成果，想和你讨论它的实用性而已。”

“乐意至极，摘下你的头盔。”

“这是一条命令？”

她照做了，金发从盔中倾泻而出。你应该留长发，赫克斯生生憋下这句话。法斯玛甚至顺从地弯腰。她面无表情，眼神却在嬉笑。

“闭眼……”他吻了吻她小扇般的睫毛；他脱下手套，双手灵巧地插入短而浓密的卷发——生理循环液略苦的味道挥发出来，充满了他的鼻腔。

“这算一种报复吗？”她压低声音，直视赫克斯发红的双眼。

“我他妈恨这个地方。”

“你受挫的的地方可不止在这。”她抓住他滑向盔甲深处的右手。

“调情的时间够了。”法斯玛轻巧地摆脱仍想风月一番的赫克斯，戴上头盔，“某种程度上，你和黑披风的朋克青年越来越像。”

“呃，他现在……”需要救援？我是不是越来越荒诞不经？

“我知道，伦武士团对两个绝地，七对二，真是公平的交易。”

他能想象她在头盔里一笑，嘴角高高上扬。

“再说了，最高领袖斯诺克就在那里守着。”

什么？赫克斯望着法斯玛高挑的背影，我无法理解...


	9. Chapter 9

“我目前没有收到任何关于斯诺克的信息...”赫克斯没有说完，只是匆忙打开自己的数据板（datapad），“斯诺克已经抵达蒂斯诺埃”赫然在目。

“我相信在您分神的几小时内战势已经逐步逆转。”

他双目圆睁着看着法斯玛，眼神像是在打量一个疯子，“如果这是叛军发来的伪造信息呢？”

“你明明知道，他们的破烂技术造不出如此逼真的伪证。”

“永远不要大意，别忘记：你是造成弑星者毁灭的元凶。”

赫克斯几乎是咬牙切齿地说完后半句话，但他还是强压住了内心的怒火。“注意你的言行和思想。”

“好的，将军。”她只愣了一下，就毫无波澜地应道。

“滚出去。”

她的步履依旧平稳而沉重。

 

在马拉科见到他的同伴时，凯洛·伦被他们转变后的面目惊到：泛红的金黄虹膜、失去光泽的褪色皮肤和隐隐扎根于血肉的放射形皱纹……这些让他快要记不起他们的原貌了。其余六人同样为凯洛毫无变化的容颜（除了右眼上的疤痕）感到奇怪。

他知道那是黑暗力量增强的后果，却没预料到会至这般地步。

“你怎么了，伦武士团的大师？”

“不要再那么叫了，‘凯洛’就行。”

在武士团的专用穿梭机内，他感觉头皮凉飕飕的，冷汗从耳后渗出。“没什么。真的。”他从牙缝里挤出几个词。在凯洛的对面，问话的莉莲（Lilian）将她煞白的削脸隐入兜帽下浓黑的阴影。

“斯诺克说你辜负了他，我们一直以来还都不相信。”伊赞（Ezhan）说话还是怯怯的语调，但显然多了几分猜忌的味道。

“我辜负了你。”

凯洛脑中，卢克的话鬼影一般和伊赞的声音重叠、霎那间如闪电贯穿了他的骨骼。“把拾荒女孩带回来，别再失手。”斯诺克的声音也搅入了幻听的漩涡，他浑身上下每一个细胞都记起了那次电击所带来的颤抖。凯洛在忽明忽暗的迷宫中，奔跑、摔倒；头顶上红蓝紫光交替闪耀、飘摇，这里的一切都酷似弑星者基地的地牢。脚下时而滑腻、像泥沼的表面，时而粗糙，伴有踩到碎玻璃的那种脆音。他低头一看，路竟然是由残肢与骨骼铺成。他看到了无数头颅，其中有他杀掉的“重要角色”，在堆积成山的平民中分外显眼。眩晕感在他的心中掀起风暴，他冲进一个“死胡同”，纷杂而至的痛苦叫声化作阵阵鸦群向他席卷而来。凯洛压低身形避让、拼命让视线偏移地面、黑翳过后，又是沙丘、连绵万里的沙丘、遍布行星与卫星的沙丘，阳光带刺而晃眼……

“凯洛？”

瑞察尔（Richarr）的声音从遥远的风声里钻出，像子弹射穿了他的耳膜。凯洛回过神，太阳穴处突突的跳动着。“你可以解释一下目前的状况吗？我们到达了你发的坐标，下方理应是西斯神殿所在之处，而不是一片汪洋。”

疏冷潮湿的气息在昏暗闭塞的船舱内弥漫，所经之处似乎都凝结成一片片浊雾。他不费吹灰之力就嗅到了他们的叵测居心，有数十丝来势凶猛的思维触须试图侵入他的脑海，它们还未在意识表层着陆就被悉数弹回。不过、这些东西虽然弱小，但足够狡猾，他没来的及摸索着它们的结构找到源头、甚至还未触及触须的终点，原力的波动就无影无踪。

凯洛装作没看到李察尔对伊赞的、幅度极微的警示，朗声道：“一切均如最高领袖所料，西斯神殿的入口就在蒂斯埃诺之洋的中心，我感受到了火山爆发般强劲的原力涌动、就在正下方，漩涡的中心、海水由蓝紫色化为漆黑之地。”

没人回应。

“怎么？”七个人面面相觑，仪器运作和指示灯发出的轻微声响此时像隆隆的雷声。“我们没感受到它对我们的召唤。”希弗（Shev）说，这个潘托拉人有些不耐烦。 “等等……”凯洛说，氛围变得更加紧张，“那是远古西斯阴魂的召唤，很微弱、你们得集中精力才能感受到祂的存在。”

其他人遵从了，寡言的武士们沉入冥思的圣池。

指示灯发出的滴滴声停止。灯光渐亮，凯洛的面目一览无余，而其余六人的脸依旧隐藏在低垂的阴影之中，只有小部分骇人的皮肤暴露出来。

“银色的模糊身影，是祂吗？”

凯洛松了一口气，“对，以我一人之力，打开不了圣殿之门。我需要你们的帮助。”

（你是否背叛了黑暗面？）脑中嗡嗡作响的是六人异口同声的质问，他猛地发难，刺痛像疯长的荆棘紧紧包围了他们的感觉神经。（过度的自信，无谓的怀疑。）凯洛一边放松控制，一边观察他们的反应。你们这些随从还有什么拙劣的诡计呢？他想。他们的表情逐渐变得顺从，内心的狂与恶却在张牙舞爪地嘶吼。刚刚被打了麻醉剂的野兽可不是已被驯服的奴隶种。他苍白的脸因那阴沉的气息而蒙上一层铁灰色。

穿梭机一点点靠近漩涡，海面上刮来的风让它摇晃得像个醉汉，伦武士们闭上眼睛，顺着漩涡坚实而陡峭的面，砍过重重阻挠的尖锐的浪花，意志举步维艰；还有在那里头穿梭快如鬼魅的飞鱼，原力技能似乎对它们无效。不知其源的噪音大作，撕裂着鼓膜、试图将神智粉碎成游离于时空之外的灰烬；凯洛·伦感到一股散发着腐败与锈蚀之气的力量压在他的眼球之上，妖魔的尖叫变成了可视的狰狞图案、粗暴地刻在他的视野之中、无规则地抽象化、一篇古文？让人眩晕的转化在瞬息间一气呵成，他几乎疲于应付路途之上的坎坷。好在终于，他们到达了大洋之心。


	10. Chapter 10

这是个尘封已久的房间，尽头连接着一条仅有一人宽的廊道。七人就算挤在一起，屋内剩余的空间也小的可怜。落灰如滋生泛滥的病菌，占领了所有可触碰或不可触碰的地方。阴森大张着它的千万触须，和蛛网扭结在一起，从天花板上垂帘而下或在地面上匍匐、蔓延；甚至还猖獗地在各个裂缝处糊着死灰的破胶布。凯洛环顾房间，赭色墙壁向内微微凹陷，似乎凿有繁复而精巧的雕刻，隐隐有几块未遭侵犯的角落暗示它曾经光洁如玉、乳白中夹杂着些许米黄；让人困惑的是屋内并不昏暗，从通光孔透来的光线居然像浅海底部温柔的阳光，足以让他们看清室内每一个细节。忽然，他听到身后有极低的“嗡嗡”声，不注意还以为这是一阵无关紧要的耳鸣。

“清理路面而已。” 里斯忒（Leestre）暴怒的黄眼染上了光剑的红光，对视着回头的凯洛；在鬼魅摇曳的剑光中，他惊讶于自己的疲态，那张长脸垂着发青的眼袋、遍布挂着血汗的狰狞伤口；湿了梢的卷发黏在淤青和惨白交替的侧面——这真是我的脸吗？而已变成我的敌人的战士，他向我傲然展示的每一寸面目都释放着可怖的生命力、就像一座源源不竭的活火山。他为里斯忒让出一步，让这个帕人走在队伍的前面，而后微垂头颅、悄无声息走到殿后的位置，只为掩饰自己慌乱初露的神态。

依照几个壁凹的样式，凯洛能勉强认出这是一个小型冥想室。但他莫名觉得自己对这里过分熟悉。他曾在浑浊的梦魇深潭中无数次下潜，在历史与未来的涟漪相切的边缘，只有这里是他看的最为清晰的地方，为什么？他到了，依旧给不出答案；他还觉得这些壁凹太像他在绝地圣殿中所见过的，即使前者的轮廓已被虫蛀、蛛网和落灰模糊。如果真是……不，没有如果，牠告诉过我那是遗落在漩涡中的西斯圣殿。凯洛甩掉杂念，收紧了自己的意识，对周遭的细微变化愈加灵敏，空气的振动、灰落的声音，原力的余光还扫过聒噪的帝斯诺埃蚤、撞在蛛网正中的嘲讽虫；装饰地板的玻堎石末被继续蚕食、粉碎，房间最外层的透明石料因海水成年累月的重压而向内变形。他们敏感的原力触手没有发现任何古怪之处，这是唯一一件值得庆幸的事。

进入隧道后，每个伦武士都加紧戒备，他们用原力试探周围一切，如履薄冰。凯洛·伦得弓着腰才能塞进低矮的隧道，他根本无暇顾及其他人是否再次对他投来恶意。这份煎熬像巨石一样在他们心中压了四、五个标准时；在七个人强大的黑暗面下，空间只显得更加幽闭、苦涩的气味令人窒息。

一路上，只有如血的寂静和如血的剑光伴随着武士们。

 

“还有这么久才到那个该死的地方？！”

赫克斯在战术指挥台边吼，嘶哑的声音丧失了平日里几近癫狂的锐气。“如果再损失几个伦武士……”

“就算他们全军覆没，我们也不会失败，将军。”

“我亲眼看到天行者只身挡住两艘歼星舰。”法斯玛，你最大的弱点就在于轻敌。

“就算再强悍的武士，以一敌多迟早会耗尽他的体力。那个‘蕾伊’倒是一个不小的威胁。我们完全无法预估她的实力。

“更何况，武士团没有覆灭的可能。”她打开数据板，调出一个平平无奇的椭圆环状物，“这是专门用于生物体量子跃迁的装置，由xxxxxx的团队研发制造。已通过终测。”

通常，赫克斯紧锁的眉头会渐渐舒展，换上一副饶有细致的表情。他知道终测视频的实验对象通常是一些精神即将崩溃的死囚，欣赏他们在无菌服里瑟缩而惶恐的样子能获得极大的乐趣。但这次，他没有让法斯玛播放视频，“够了，直接告诉我存活率。”他发现自己的嗓音依然在颤抖。“100%，史无前例。”法斯玛预感到了年轻将军的怀疑，他拙劣的伪装只是将他的意图暴露的更迅速。“你大可快放一遍验证，科研舰船上传的视频都不可能经过伪造。”

他接过她手中的数据板，沉吟半晌。

“有多少个传送环？”

 

出现在伦武士团眼前的是一间拱顶大厅。空间之宽敞让所有人都吃了一惊，除了凯洛——他的目光像箭一样射在了大厅中央斑驳的平台上。

“你口中的斯诺克在哪？”六人质问声和暴然而起的威胁之力冲击了凯洛毫无防备的感官，他的原力护盾晚了几毫秒才升起。“我不比你们更加清楚。”遭遇突袭后，他浑厚的嗓音已弱不可闻、然而很快，对于斯诺克的欺骗和同伴的背叛的愤怒像野火一般烧遍了他所有的神经。他黑暗面的原力大涨，一股“刺眼”的能量巨浪毫不留情地向六人卷去。

直到中途，他身后耀眼的光明面原力拂过即将脱离控制的能量波。凯洛勉强拉住了它，一瞬，七武士合力将黑暗力量完全拽离原路，快如闪电。短暂分歧后，他们又成为一只仅凭本能反应便所向披靡的巨鹰。强弱不一的原力纷纷积聚在一起，使浪潮愈发刺目；即使闯入都迅速打开光剑吸收了部分能量，他们还是被那原始的野蛮力量掀翻在地。

六人在凯洛的身后轻巧地摆成阵式，他被孤立在前，直面自己昔日之师。燃烧着怒焰的灰绿眼变成了琥珀金色。他看见每一次受到的严厉呵斥与惩戒同时在眼前发生，清晰到让他毛骨悚然、清晰到他每一个细胞都在痛苦中震颤；还有他无数次试图忘却的场景：父亲和叔叔在简陋的学院纠缠不清，前者遗传给他这令人不齿的基因，后者在他日渐堕落时仍痴迷古籍；尖叫无声，余音像幽灵、不断干扰着他的感知力。就在剑光火石的一瞬，蕾伊一个自下而上的斜劈攻向了凯洛。他条件反射地开启原力护盾，才免于被活活削为两段；卢克化为一道幻影，他绕过凯洛的脚步虚晃得让人眼晕，他踏入剑阵时，那六人甚至没来得及亮出自己的武器。凯洛感受到身后暗流交织成的、疯狂搏动着的网还没有展露它的一丝威力便被光明面的利刃撕扯得凌乱破碎。

就在他分神的一刻，蕾伊的光剑攻向他的底盘。凯洛看也不看就予以还击——她甚至还没练好最基础的防守、也跟本没想到掩盖她的行迹。攻击的位点太高、速度缓慢，他轻易地隔挡开一组强攻。凯洛能感受到她强大的原力都被稚嫩的招式所滞塞，和雪林之战相比甚至还退步了些许。但他害怕这是个圈套，于是决定先和她周旋一阵。


End file.
